


You Only Turn Eighteen Once

by Faded_Smiles



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Romance, C137cest, Eventual Smut, Humor, Incest, M/M, rickmorty, rorty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 15:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11808357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faded_Smiles/pseuds/Faded_Smiles
Summary: On the weekend of Morty's eighteenth birthday, Rick does some serious thinking. And drinking.





	1. Staring at the Calendar

**Author's Note:**

> Ooo-wee! An AO3 exclusive and my first time writing Rick and Morty solo! A special thanks to my amazing RP partner, Kisa, who always inspires me, my awesome-sauce sister, Assie, who helped proofread, and the lovely JenKristo, whose Rick and Morty fics sucked me into this wonderful sinful side of the fandom.

Taking a pull from his trusty silver flask, Rick’s tired old eyes studied the calendar in the kitchen. Even though there was no need for such a relic in the modern age, he still liked the tangible qualities it offered. Each day was boxed off and measured. As a man who thought outside the box constantly, he found it a little ironic. But it was human nature to measure and categorize things. Time was not exempt from this rule. As he always said, though, half of the day consisted of nighttime. He strayed from regular sleeping habits. So much science needed to be done.

He put his finger tip on the calendar and traced it over the square that represented tomorrow. In her perfect cursive, his daughter had wrote down tomorrow’s big event—Morty’s eighteenth birthday. Where had the time gone? As cliche as it sounded, it seemed like just yesterday Rick had arrived at Beth’s house and that little shit was entering high school. Now he was a senior, and unfortunately he was still in school, plugging away. Rick hated that he bothered with that waste of time, but he knew it made Beth happy. And with all the studying and summer school, Morty was actually on the road to graduation.

The adventures still happened, but not as often as Rick would’ve liked. He hated not being able to literally drag Morty everywhere anymore. The kid had grown big. Tall and lanky like his grandfather. Hell, maybe even a little handsome, but the little creep still lacked confidence. He’d gotten stronger, too.

Rick experienced Morty’s strength firsthand a couple weeks ago. He had wanted Morty to come with him to Planet Zardoc to steal some weapons from the government and sell them to the neighboring planet for enough Kalaxian Crystals for Rick to either go on the biggest bender of all time, or sell them and be one of the richest men in the universe. The little shit bitched about ethics and a test he had tomorrow. When their spat turned physical, Morty had actually pushed Rick into the wall.

The pain didn’t bother Rick. What did bother him was the horrified look in Morty’s eyes afterward. He had even detected some pity in there. Instantly, his grandson started stuttering and asking Rick if he was alright. He offered him a hand up, but Rick pushed Morty’s hand aside and told Morty to go lick his balls. He said he’d get the weapons himself, but in reality he just went to drink off-planet at a bar in an effort to forget about his bruised pride.

The sound of the front door opening tore Rick from his thoughts. He tucked his flask away in his lab coat. Beth and Summer entered.

“Grandpa Rick!” Summer rushed over and pulled her grandpa into a hug.

“Geez, Summer. Enough with the sentimental crap. I’m n—URP—not dying yet,” Rick replied, giving her a half-hearted, fleeting pat on the back.

Summer pulled back but smirked. “Oh, c’mon! You know you both totally missed me.”

“Well, I don’t know. A quiet house isn’t the worst thing. More time to catch up on my reading,” Beth teased.

“On what? Those trashy romance novels?” Summer asked, rolling her eyes. “So gross, Mom. Why don’t you just get out there and start dating again?”

“Because I have my career to focus on, Summer.”

Beth and Jerry had been divorced for almost three years now. Rick thought Beth ridding herself of that dead weight would ultimately be a good thing, but he had noticed some hints that suggested Beth wasn’t happier without him. She drank more often at night, especially when she didn’t have anywhere to be. There had been a few instances where he’d caught her completely trashed and a sobbing mess when Summer and Morty weren’t in the house. He’d put his daughter to bed those nights, in the recovery position, and sat in the chair by her bedside. He only left right when she began to stir.

Ironically, even with her questionable happiness, Beth was making efforts at pursuing her dream of being a surgeon for humans, taking classes both at the asscrack of dawn and late at night, depending on her work schedule. She probably would finish by the time both Summer and Morty finished college—a depressing thought in itself. Rick thought it was stupid how they were all so hell bent on wasting their time. At the very least, Morty would likely live at home for another two years and go to the community college.

“Okay. But, FYI, I’m not dying alone like you and Grandpa Rick,” Summer said, shouldering her backpack and heading upstairs with her suitcase despite only staying for the long weekend.

“Love is just a chemical reaction that compels animals to breed, Summer! Remember that!” Rick called up the stairs, rolling his eyes. “Y-You’d think it was that time of the month with how she’s acting.” Rick took another pull from his flask. He guessed she wasn’t getting laid in college if she was coping this attitude. Or maybe she’d just been dumped and was on the rebound.

Beth sighed. “She misses her father.” She winced as a thought popped into her head. “Ugh, I’ll have to text Jerry to remind him about our reservations tomorrow.”

“Better than h—URRRP—having that dipshit on the horn.” Rick still remembered the separation days where Jerry cried to Beth on the phone for hours on end.

“You’ll be on time tomorrow, won’t you, Dad?” Beth asked.

Rick shrugged. Honestly, he didn’t have any particular plans. He lacked ambition ever since the incident where Morty shoved him. “Sweetie, if it makes you feel better, I’ll ride in the backseat with Morty.”

“That’ll be wonderful, Dad!” Beth beamed at Rick and pulled him into a hug.

Unlike the hug with Summer, Rick hugged Beth back fully. He felt like shit that the most minimal promises from him made her happy. It must have been a commentary on how much he’d fucked her up back when she was a kid.

When Beth pulled back, she took her phone out of her purse. Rick glanced at the lock screen, noting it was a little after 11 AM. “Well, I better face the music and take a quick shower before heading over to the hospital. Summer mentioned catching up with some friends, but she’ll be home for dinner. Morty should be home right after school, too, and we can all have the roast tonight that’s in the slowcooker.”

“Can’t wait. Your cooking’s the best in the multiverse,” Rick complimented.

Beth lit up again. “Aw, Dad.” Once she finished texting Jerry, she put her phone back in her purse, gave Rick an affectionate squeeze on the shoulder, and rushed upstairs.


	2. Lab Fight

Rick tinkered with a robot in his lab. He sat at his workbench. He kept glancing at the clock on the wall, each minute crawling by at a snail’s pace. The rest of the time his eyes stared at the tiny screws and various components in the CPU. The robot’s function wasn’t anything groundbreaking or revolutionary. It was supposed to do laundry, sort the darks from the whites, and take some pressure off of Beth.

After a few more painful minutes of tinkering, he leaned back in his chair and sighed. He was bored out of his mind, yet he didn’t want to do a damn thing about it. Had he gone soft? Domestic? No. He was only doing this because Morty was a little self-absorbed shit and he had to focus on science. But even science failed to excite him lately. Maybe he was getting old. He never expected to live this long. He always thought he’d die in his forties, be one of those forever young types.

Or maybe, just maybe, he missed having his little buddy tag around with him on all of his adventures. But his little buddy was turning into a man. Soon he wouldn’t need his grandpa at all. The train of thought held no appeal.

Fuck all of that. He was just getting old. And getting old was a bitch. That was the real problem. Not Morty.

A knock sounded twice on the door before it opened.

Rick turned around in his swivel chair. “M-Morty!” He quickly put a damper on his excitement, frowning and furrowing his brow. “Wh-What the hell’s the matter with you? I didn’t tell you to come in.”

Morty walked over to Rick’s chair, still wearing his backpack from school, which suggested he came straight to Rick’s lab the moment he returned home. He shrugged. “Sorry, Rick. I j-just… I-I think we need to talk is all.”

Rick rolled his eyes and turned back to his robot. “Geez, Morty. What are you? My wife?”

“Shut up, Rick! I-I-I’m serious!”

“Look, if this i—URRRP—is about your little midnight ‘roids episode from two weeks ago, I’m over it.” In reality, Rick hated that he had just been thinking about it this morning.

“Well, if that’s true, then wh-why haven’t you asked me to do anything with you since?” Morty demanded. While he still had his stutter, which always seemed to intensify whenever he argued with Rick, his voice didn’t crack anymore.

Rick put his screwdriver down and got up from his chair, turning to face Morty. Cold blue eyes connected with bright green. “Because I haven’t wanted to do anything with you since, you little shit! Y-You should be happy since you have a big donkey boner for school, Morty!”

“I-It’s just the right thing to do! It’s not that I love school, Rick!” Morty argued.

Rick rolled his eyes. “If you didn’t love it, Morty, you would’ve dropped out a long time ago!”

“W-Well, I’m doing it for Mom and for me!” Morty clenched his fists. “A-A-And if you don’t like it, y-y-you can just go fuck yourself!”

Rick stared, unimpressed, and Morty’s eyes widened upon realizing the words that just left his mouth. “Wh-Why would I need to fuck myself when you keep fucking me over, Morty?”

Morty hung his head. “L-Look… Just forget it.” He deflated some. “I just… I wanna be cool again, dawg. So punch me in the face or do whatever you have to do.”

“Do what I have to do, huh?” Rick smirked since Morty was looking down. He maintained an angry tone, though.

“Yes, Rick. D-Do what you have to do.” Morty swallowed hard, unclenching his fists. “I swear I’m not gonna hit back.”

Rick cracked his knuckles. “Alright, Morty. Well, it’s either gonna be a broken nose or a black eye. Put your head up.”

“Aw, geez…” Morty lifted his head and squeezed his eyes shut, bracing for impact. “Just hurry it up, will you, Rick?”

Rick purposefully rustled some tools on his desk to make Morty nervous. “Can’t rush genius, Morty, or a face bashing. Lemme just find my brass knuckles.”

Morty gulped. “Th-That’s not fair! I didn’t hit you over the head with a lead pipe after I pushed you into the wall!”

“The wall counts as a weapon, Morty.” Rick struggled not to laugh.

“That’s crap and you know it, Rick!”

“Alright, alright. Since you’re such a little bitch, I’ll j—URRRP—just bare fist it.” Rick took a few steps closer, standing right in the teen’s personal space. “Okay, Morty. Get ready.”

“Oh, man…” Morty was shaking at this point.

Suddenly, Rick reached his hand around and slapped Morty on the ass as hard as he could. He tried to ignore how firm it felt. Did the kid do more than just gym class at school? Did he lift weights? 

“Oooh!” Morty groaned in surprise and pain. Upon impact, Morty had instantly raised his hands to cover up his face, his entire body tensing up. From the strength he put into the spanking, Rick imagined it stung, and it may have even been enough to leave a red handprint, but it was nowhere near as brutal as being punched in the face.

“We’re even, Morty. Now, can you go be a pain in the ass somewhere else?” Rick grinned a mile wide and chuckled. “Or is that pain in your ass literally too much for you?”

Morty opened his eyes, face red with embarrassment. “Geez, you’re such a jerk.” Despite the words, he didn’t sound too mad. He was actually smiling. “Uh, well, I guess I better go do my homework so I don’t have to worry for the rest of the weekend.”

“Whatever, Morty. I don’t care how you waste your time.”

Morty sauntered over to the door. He turned back to look at Rick over his shoulder, still flushed. “S-See you later, Rick.” He exited without further ado.


	3. TV and Vodka

Dinner went off without a hitch. Probably because they didn’t have that idiot Jerry at the head of the table anymore. Rick refused to acknowledge clearing the air with Morty had anything to do with mostly enjoying the meal. The kudos went to Beth and her stellar cooking. The pot roast came out perfectly tender. All the vegetables were seasoned well and had absorbed the mouth-watering juices from the pan. The Merlot also complimented the meal.

Rick suspected tomorrow’s birthday dinner would be a shit show in comparison to the quiet one they had just enjoyed. Really, the worst thing was listening to Summer ranting on and on about Toby Matthews not remembering her and her friends when they ran into him at the food court. All the problems stemmed from having her boobs hang about and ruining things. From what Rick could tell, she made herself too available ever since college and wanted Toby Matthews to give her the same attention as the drunken frat boys back at her school, who incidentally didn’t remember her the next morning. Go figure. As long as she didn’t wind up pregnant like Beth, he didn’t care what kind of experimenting she wanted to do.

Once dinner ended, Beth sent Morty and Summer to take care of the dishes while she enjoyed another glass of wine with Rick. Both kids bitched a little, but they caved for their mom since they knew how hard she worked.

Afterward, everyone went their separate ways. Rick spent some more time in the lab. With the laundry robot finished, he developed some new concepts for weapons he could deal to aliens. He emerged again late at night, taking a fifth of vodka out of the cupboard to refill his flask. From the TV in the living room, he heard the sound of gun firing and a familiar heavy metal theme song. Somebody, presumably Morty, was watching _Ball Fondlers_.

Shrugging, Rick tucked the flask away and took the bottle of vodka with him. He stepped into the living room, smirking upon realizing his assumption had been proven true.

“ _Ball Fondlers_ , huh?” Rick asked before taking a seat beside his grandson.

Morty glanced away from the screen to grin at Rick. “Aw, yeah! I’m in heaven, dawg.”

For a while, they both got lost in the show. Rick drank without offering Morty any. Moments like this made him remember the good old days when he first met Morty. He still saw him as the little nervous fourteen-year-old. It never mattered how big Morty got. Hanging out with the little shit, being the most important part of the little shit’s world… It seemed every day that Morty’s world grew bigger and he needed Rick less and less.

“Hey Rick?” Morty asked once the commercials started.

“Wh-What is—URRRP—What’s that, Morty?” A little vodka came up on Rick, leaving some drool just below his mouth, which he made no effort to wipe away.

“Uh, well… It’s just…” Morty swallowed hard. “Y-Y-You do know what tomorrow is, don’t you?”

Rick smirked. “Saturday, Morty.” He liked fucking with the kid when he could.

“Aw, geez…” Morty hung his head in disappointment. “Y-You… You’re sure it’s not anything else?”

“Anything else, huh?” Rick took another pull from the bottle. “Oh, yeah, Morty. Yeah, you’re right. Boy, I never thought I’d say that. Th-There is s—URRP—something else.”

Morty brightened suddenly despite the little dig, like someone had just flicked a light switch on. “Yeah?”

“Yeah, Morty. It’s a full moon tomorrow.”

Morty deflated again. “C’mon, Rick…”

“Oh, yeah. Also the purge on Plara Six.”

Now some annoyance ebbed the disappointment away. “No! I-It’s—”

Rick waved his free hand dismissively. “I know. It’s your birthday, you little shit.” He let out a laugh.

Morty folded his arms over his chest. “It’s not funny to act like an asshole.”

“Wh-What is… What are you now, Morty?” Rick gesticulated with the bottle of vodka, causing a little to spill on Morty’s shirt as he leaned in. “Some kinda comedian so you can judge what’s funny and what isn’t? Y-Y-You would’ve been pissing yourself if I’d just done the same thing to your sister!” He took another swig. “So you know what th-that—that makes you? A hypocritical asshole. A-A-And if you wanna insult me, y-you could at least say I’m a dick. Because dicks fuck assholes.”

Morty’s eyebrows raised high and a rosy hue colored his cheeks. “Um, what?”

Rick drank some more before belatedly adding, “Oh, a-and pussies, Morty. Dicks also fuck pussies.”

Morty shifted some in his seat. He rubbed the back of his neck. “Y-You know, one day your liver’s gonna give out. I don’t think you can handle as much as you could a few years ago.”

Rick rolled his eyes. “My liver is fine, Morty.” He tilted his head back, drinking some more to further his point. By now only a fourth of the bottle remained.

“I don’t wanna fight you, Rick,” Morty sighed. “I really just wanted to see if you remembered my birthday.”

“You’re fucking—URP—right I remember your birthday!” Rick’s mood shifted as he recalled something incredible. “Hey, Morty, r-remember—remember when I threw you that super sweet sixteen? We all got laid, motherfucker!”

The horrified look on Morty’s face suggested he remembered the party quite differently. “You got laid, Rick! A-A-And I was doing my best to clean the house b-before Mom came back.”

“Hey, you could’ve banged a hot alien chick, too, if you would’ve just relaxed, Morty!”

“Wh-Why does every party make you wanna put out a beacon to the whole goddamn universe, Rick?” Morty rolled his eyes. “If I had followed your lead, we would’ve had to freeze time again to put everything back how it was!”

“Pfft! Whatever, Morty! You and your planetary mindset. A-And that only became a problem since you and your sister were so damn uncertain. Wouldn’t’ve been a problem if you were confident like Grandpa Rick.” Rick moved the bottle closer to his lips, about to take another drink. “My point is that you’ve gotta stop and smell the roses sometime if you ever wanna lose that virginity of yours! Th-The fuck are you saving it for? Prom night?” The idea made Rick laugh.

Morty’s cheeks burned with embarrassment. Suddenly, the teen stood and snatched the bottle out of Rick’s hand.

Being deprived of his vodka made all of the amusement die. “Give it back, Morty.”

“No!”

“Oh, what? Wh-What’re you? A tough guy all of a sudden?”

Morty put the bottle of vodka out of reach on top of the bookshelf before turning back to Rick. “I’m cutting you off because you’ve had enough! You’re being an asshole!”

“Dick, Morty. Th-Thought we went over this.”

“Whatever! Shut up, Rick!”

Rick stood, furrowing his brow. “Really, Morty? Since when were you the boss of me?”

Morty nudged Rick back down to the couch with ease. “Since you drank yourself stupid. Y-You probably can’t even walk without falling all over yourself!”

“Oh, what? I-Is that a chal—URRRP—lenge?” Rick forced himself to his feet again. The room may have been spinning at this point, but he didn’t want to give Morty the satisfaction. He took a few steps forward before tripping over the coffee table of all things. Just as he anticipated hitting the floor, however, Morty caught him in his arms. “L-Leggo… Let go of me, Morty.”

Morty sighed, but he did no such thing. “Geez, one of these days you’re gonna break a hip and be like one of those old people in the Life Alert commercials.” Shifting Rick in his arms, he hoisted his elder up, throwing him over his shoulder. He wrapped a toned arm around Rick’s bony thighs and gripped Rick’s wrist. Rick’s head dangled over Morty’s shoulder.

“Fuck…” Rick groaned, his own face heating up as he squirmed uselessly in Morty’s grasp. “Put me down. I-I can… I’m capable of walking, Morty.”

“You’re as light as air, Rick,” Morty observed, a sadness now squelching the anger. “You’re not getting any younger, you know? You need to take better care of yourself.” He headed upstairs.

“What? Wh-Where—Where’s all this coming from? M-Morty, I’m fine. Mind your own business. Nosy shit.”

Even with Rick’s squirming, Morty made it up the stairs without much difficulty. He walked down the hall to Rick’s room and put the old man down on his cot. He sat on the foot of the bed and began to unlace Rick’s shoes. “I just want you around as long as possible is all.”

Rick rolled his eyes. “We’re all gonna die, Morty.”

“I know. But you don’t have to dive head first into your grave either.” He got off both of Rick’s shoes, setting them down at the foot of the cot. Then he pulled Rick up and pushed off his lab coat. He also reached down to unbuckle his belt.

Rick swatted Morty’s hand away. “Wh-What is this? From the cradle to the grave? I can undress myself.” His hand fiddled with his belt without any luck before he gave up, flopping back down and shutting his eyes. He was starting to feel drowsy, which had been part of why he’d started drinking so much in the first place—to get some sleep before Morty’s stupid birthday party since it’d been a few days.

“Here…” Morty unbuckled Rick’s belt successfully this time and got it off of his waist. He stood up and turned Rick on his side. He went out to the hallway linen closet briefly to return with some extra pillows, making a wall behind Rick with them to keep him on his side in the recovery position. Taking Rick’s lab coat, he folded it and put it on top of the dresser, along with the belt. Then he tucked Rick in, pulling the thin green and white motel-quality blanket over his body. “Okay. Okay, that should be fine.”

Rick grunted in response, swatting dismissively at Morty, who ended up catching Rick’s wrist, fingers encircling around it with ease.

“J-Just do us all a favor and try not to puke the bed? Okay?”

“Fuck… Fuck off,” Rick slurred before he started snoring.


	4. Birthday Dinner

Rick stirred from a pounding in his head and the taste of vomit in his mouth. He wrinkled his nose, smelling the vomit as well. He groaned, opening his eyes and realizing he’d puked in the bed last night, some of which made it onto the floor.

“Wubba lubba dub dub…” he muttered, hating his life right now. He shut his eyes again and threw his arm over them to block out the sun, even though the shades were drawn. “Rick—URP—diculous.” He needed the hair of the dog to fight this massive hangover.

Last night’s fuzzy details came back to him in pieces. Beth’s dinner, working in the lab, Morty… Wait, Morty? What happened last night with Morty? He thought about it for a while. He failed to paint a full picture, but he came to the conclusion that he pissed the kid off good.

“Sh-Shit! Morty!” Rick sat up suddenly and his eyes snapped open. He pulled up his sleeve, finding his three wristwatches and focusing on the first. The time read a quarter to five. Morty’s birthday dinner was at six. “Dammit…”

Forcing himself to life, he got out of bed and rifled through one of the nearby drawers. He found a cleaning solution he invented that dissolved vomit and filled the room with a fresh lemony smell. He sprayed it where needed, setting the bottle aside on the silver nightstand.

He went to the wooden dresser behind him. He grabbed a clean blue long-sleeved shirt. In the bottom drawer, he discovered he still owned a pair of black slacks buried underneath his brown trousers. He shrugged and continued his search. Mixed in with his lab coats was an olive green bell bomber jacket that he wore back when his wife was still around. Why the fuck not? Maybe dressing up a little would sell his apology better.

Opening the door, Rick grabbed a towel and washcloth and headed to the hallway bathroom. He brushed his teeth while he waited for the shower’s water to warm. He hung the wrinkled jacket on the door, figuring the steam would help smooth it some. Afterward, he washed quickly and towel dried his hair before dressing. The clothes belonged in another lifetime, but whatever. He still looked good in them.

Upon entering the hallway, Rick checked the first of his three wristwatches again and realized he had a few minutes to spare. Ironically, he had beaten Beth and Summer, who were still getting ready in their bedrooms. He took a quick detour to his room, grabbing the full flask from his lab coat. He also retrieved his portal gun and stashed both in the inner pocket of his old jacket.

Rick sauntered downstairs. He spotted Morty sulking on the couch with the TV on, though he looked disinterested. “Hey. H-Happy—Happy birthday, Morty.”

Morty jumped a little and looked over his shoulder. His demeanor changed instantly from pissy to flustered. He fiddled with one of the nearby pillows and put it over his lap. “R-Rick! Geez, I thought for sure you were gonna sleep through it.”

Rick sat in the spot next to Morty and shrugged. “I’ll sleep when I’m dead.” The thought crossed his mind that his grandson was hiding a boner. He glanced at the TV. A commercial played of some ugly alien trying to sell a room that collected air. He decided not to call Morty out. It was Morty’s birthday—he could have a boner if he wanted to.

“So… We good?” Rick asked after an awkward lull.

Morty took a deep breath and smiled. “Don’t even trip, dawg.” He extended his fist towards Rick.

Rick smiled and fistbumped Morty back.

The sound of footsteps coming downstairs cut the moment short. Beth and Summer made their way into the living room.

“You look great, Dad!” Beth complimented.

Summer giggled. “Wow. I didn’t know you owned any other clothes, Grandpa Rick.”

Rick shrugged and took out his flask, taking a much needed sip. “Well, what can I say? You only turn eighteen once.” He nudged his grandson. “Isn’t that right, Morty?”

Morty laughed, too, and Rick felt like a sap thinking how he looked happier than he’d seen him in a long time. “Right, Rick.”

The three made their way to the garage and piled in the car. Beth took the wheel, Summer rode shotgun, and Rick and Morty sat in the backseat. They mostly listened to the radio and made a little small talk here and there. In a short amount of time, they pulled into the parking lot of an Outback Steakhouse and parked near the front.

Just as they exited the car, Jerry pulled up in the spot next to them. The windows were rolled down and Kiss’s “Beth” blasted on the cheap speakers of his shitty Buick from the late nineties. He killed the engine right after the “Just a few more hours / And I'll be right home to you / I think I hear them calling / Oh, Beth what can I do? / Beth, what can I do?” lyrics, which earned an eyeroll from Rick. What a pathetic ploy.

He nudged Morty in the side. “ _Gaaaaay_ ,” he whispered in his grandson’s ear.

“Shut up, Rick. May—Maybe some good will come out of tonight, you know?”

“C’mon, Morty. That ship has sailed.”

Jerry came out of the car and flashed Morty a big smile. “Hey, Morty! Happy birthday, big guy!” His smile dipped when he noticed Rick standing there. “What were you guys just whispering about?”

“Oh, uh, nothing!” Morty quickly lied and gave his dad a one-armed hug. “Thanks, Dad!”

“Where’s his present, Jer—URRP—ry? Welfare check couldn’t cover it?”

Jerry pulled out of the hug and stared Rick down. “It’s in the trunk. I thought I’d wait since Beth mentioned we’re having cake back at the house.”

“Cake at the house?” Rick whipped around to face his daughter. “Wh-What is this? Y-You actually want Jerry back at the house?”

Beth averted her gaze to the ground and pushed some hair behind her ear. “I just… I thought it’d be nice for Morty’s special day, Dad. But if you don’t want—”

“No. No,” Rick interrupted, hating how his guilty conscious took over. Only he could make his daughter shrink like that. She usually fought anybody else like a little hellcat. “Sweetie, it’s fine. Just making sure he wasn’t inviting himself. Let’s go eat.”

The Smith family walked inside the Outback. When Beth mentioned their reservation to the hostess, she sat them down right away at a circular table for six. Going clockwise, they sat Jerry, Beth, Summer, Morty, and Rick, leaving the extra chair between him and Jerry. They put in an order for their drinks and a Bloomin’ Onion.

Rick took a sip of the twenty-five ounce Foster. “Ugh.” He unscrewed his flask and dumped the rest of it in before taking a longer pull from the tall glass. He needed something hard to get through this dinner.

“So. He’s still an alcoholic, huh?” Jerry asked Beth in a whisper that was way too loud to be an actual whisper. “I guess some things never change.”

Beth sighed. “Jerry…”

“You know what did change, Jerry? You and Beth not la—URRP—sting.”

Summer rolled her eyes. “Oh, god. Not again.”

“Geez, Rick, Dad… Could you both maybe, like, tone it down five or ten notches?” Morty asked, sipping his Coke through the straw.

Rick grabbed the nearby steak knife despite dinner still being a while. “Excuse me? I did tone it down.” He glared at Jerry and raised the knife. “Y-You—You’re just asking for me to gut you right here in front of the whole family.”

Beth’s eyes widened. “Dad!”

“Jesus, Grandpa Rick!” Summer chorused with Beth, suddenly not sounding so blase.

Morty put his hand on Rick’s wrist and forced him to put the knife down. “H-He—He’s kidding, you know? Um, j-just a little birthday joke.” He forced a laugh. “Rick always said killing was a coming of age thing.”

Rick groaned and rolled his eyes, snatching his hand out of Morty’s strong, clammy grasp. The action took more effort than it used to. He grabbed a handful of Bloomin’ Onions, deciding he could distract himself easier from how much he hated Jerry if he stuffed his face.

“Of course he’d say that! The man raised you like reptile, Beth!” Jerry exclaimed. “Your father’s a bad influence on this whole family!”

“Oh, we’re starting that again?” Beth asked, annoyance creeping into her tone. “Jerry, what spearheaded our divorce in the first place was you asking me to choose between you and my dad.”

The waiter came by, causing an awkward, tense silence to fall over the table. He set down some soup for Jerry and salads for Summer and Beth. The burgers Rick and Morty ordered didn’t come with them.

“You know what? I-I don’t have to listen to this,” Rick said once the waiter left. He got up from the table.

“Dad, don’t go!” Beth pleaded.

Rick shook his head. “Relax, sweetie. Just gonna take a piss. Try to make this dipshit behave by the time I get back.”

The conversation was veering towards couple’s therapy territory, and Rick wanted to get the hell out of dodge. He entered the deserted men’s room and pulled the portal gun out of his pocket. He had lied to Beth before. Lying to her again wouldn’t be the last straw to break the camel’s back. He could talk his way out of anything. He began punching in coordinates to Blips and Chitz.

“Wh-What are you doing, Rick?”

Shit. He looked up, blue-gray eyes connecting with Morty’s green.

“Taking your birthday to the next level, Morty.”

“Rick, I-I-I don’t wanna do a bunch of drugs or get wasted. You told Mom—”

Rick rolled his eyes. “Yeah, Morty. I’ve noticed how you don’t like getting riggity riggity wrecked. That’s why we’re going to Blips and Chipz! Roy—URP—Four just came out! You don’t wanna miss it!”

Morty shook his head. “Can’t we do that after dinner and cake? I don’t care if you go, but this is really special for Mom to have us all together again.” He put his hand over Rick’s, making him lower the portal gun, much like with the knife just a little while ago.

All of this hands on hands business made Rick feel weird. He hadn’t realized it before with the anger clouding his judgment. Morty’s hand may have grown as big as his, but it still felt so much softer—free of calluses. Maybe all that nervous sweat held the key, or maybe they stayed smooth since Morty didn’t work with his hands nearly as much as Rick. Maybe all that jacking off and K-Y Jelly helped keep them nice.

He stopped that train of thought, wanting to refrain from more strange detours. Abnormal thoughts meant nothing and wouldn’t control him. He just didn’t want to hear the little shit start whining or yelling. 

“Fine, Morty,” Rick sighed. “But only because it’s your birthday.” He cancelled the destination and powered the portal gun down. He pulled his hand from Morty’s and returned the portal gun to the pocket of his jacket.

Morty smiled. “Thanks, Rick. What do you say we get back to the table?”

Rick shrugged and stepped over to a nearby urinal. “Still can drag it out as long as possible.” He unzipped and pulled himself out.

“Oh, uh…” Morty swallowed hard. “Oh, uh, uh… Uh, yeah. Good—Good idea.”

Rick started to relieve himself. He glanced at Morty over his shoulder. He never heard someone be so hesitant over taking a piss. He saw the kid coming over to stand next to him. He looked back ahead of him. It was taking him a while because of all he had to drink.

Awkwardly enough, Rick felt Morty’s eyes on him. He looked at Morty again, noticing how he was just standing there and staring, appearing dumb and flustered. “Piss if you have to piss, Morty.”

“Uh, getting ready to…”

“Don’t tell me you’re one of those pussies who needs to piss in the stall. Grandpa’s seen your genitalia.” Or the Zigerion simulated version of Morty’s genitalia. Whatever.

“No! Just drawing it out as long as possible, you know? L-Like you said, Rick.” Finally, Rick heard Morty unzip himself.

Rick shrugged. “Only so long you can believably hide in a bathroom.” He glanced at Morty again, noting how more than Morty’s height had grown a few inches over the last four years. He still had Morty beat down below, even though Morty now stood as tall as him. From what he could tell, Morty kept himself pretty well-groomed despite not getting any action.

“Wh-What are you staring at?” Morty asked, the red in his face spreading to his ears.

“You started sizing me up first, you little creep,” Rick pointed out, sounding a little smug and ignoring the nervous flip his stomach did. His mind flashed back to the visual of Morty jerking off. What was he supposed to think about seeing Morty’s penis? He gave his own dick a couple shakes before he put himself away and flushed.

“Aw, geez! I-I wasn’t—I didn’t mean—I was just stalling, Rick!”

Rick leaned against the bathroom wall across from the sinks and folded his arms across his chest. “Right. Y-You can dress a piece of shit up and take it to the prom, Morty, but it’s still a piece of shit at the end of the day.” His fingers tapped against his empty flask through the pocket of his jacket. “I call them as I see them.”

Morty flushed a moment later and walked over to the sink, the red lingering on his face. “Whatever. Wash your hands.” He turned on both taps to a warm temperature.

Rick sauntered over and lathered up his hands. “You really should work up the nerve to ask that little redhead out, Morty.”

“God, Rick… Don’t talk about Jessica.”

“You’ll feel a lot better once you fuck her… Get it out of your system. Then you can rise above it and focus on science.” Rick held onto a dim hope that Morty would skip the college bullshit. He wanted ninety-six more years of Rick and Morty and their adventures. But he knew better. Unlike him, Morty seemed to go out of his way to please Beth, and his daughter approved of college.

Morty grimaced. “Okay, okay! Just stop—stop talking.” He turned off the sink, grabbing them each a couple of paper towels.

Rick turned off the tap by him and accepted the paper towels. Once their hands were both dried, they exited the bathroom together.

Rick and Morty took their seats at the table. By now, the main entrées had came. Since the rest of the family wasn’t too far along, it suggested the waiter brought them pretty recently.

“What took so long in the bathroom? Did Morty have to change your diapers, Rick?” Jerry fired off. “I know how men your age struggle with incontinence.”

“Jerry…” Beth warned.

“Oh, wow. _Incontinence_.” Rick popped a steak fry into his mouth. “Way to put your thirty-five thousand-dollar Civics degree to good use, Jerry. Wh-What’s that loan up to now? Sixty thousand? Seventy thousand?”

“My loans are none of your business!” Jerry exclaimed, pounding a fist against the table. “Just like you don’t want the shit stains in your underwear to be any of our business!”

“Jerry, what did I just tell you?” Beth interjected, worry and anger creasing her brow. “Can we not do this?”

Rick glared at Jerry from across the table. He had been avoiding looking at the dipshit for too long, as he felt like he’d become dumber if he looked at Jerry for prolonged periods of time, almost like how staring into the sun would make a person go blind. But studying the sorry sap proved worth it, as Rick detected some gravy stains on the front Jerry’s green collared shirt.

“Huh. Pretty rich coming from a guy who can’t even find a clean shirt to his son’s birthday dinner.” Rick took a swig of his beer.

Summer studied her father’s shirt and wrinkled her nose. “Ew, Dad. What is that?”

“Aw, geez…” Morty looked down at his cheeseburger.

“You try cooking Chef Boyardee by yourself!” Jerry cried out in his defense. He took Beth’s hands suddenly. “Beth, I… I miss your cooking so much.”

Beth pulled her hands away and folded them underneath the table. “Jesus, Jerry. Eat your steak and keep your voice down. You’re embarrassing us.”

“Enjoy it, Jerry. Only steak dinner you’re gonna—URRP—get this year.” Rick smirked. Losers never won battles. He tore into his burger, feeling like a king. Morty, Beth, and Summer would always be his family. They would put him above Jerry no matter what.

Jerry kept his mouth shut for the rest of the dinner while the rest of them made small talk. Rick and Morty finished their burgers first. Beth and Summer got boxes for their steak and chicken. Jerry managed to finish his steak despite picking at it pathetically. Rick assumed because the sack of shit was starving.

Just when the family expected the check, the waiter, as well as a two other waiters and three waitresses, came to the table. Their waiter put ice cream down in front of Morty with a candle in it.

“Attention, everybody!” the waiter announced. “We’ve got a birthday here!” He lit the candle. “One, two, three!”

The group started clapping along with the lyrics of their song. “Happy, happy birthday, from the Outback crew! We wish it was our birthday, so we could party, too! Hey!” 

Morty smiled the entire time, a little red in the face. He blew out the candle earning some applause from the waitstaff.

After they finished, a few of them wished Morty happy birthday again. The waiter set down enough spoons for everyone before leaving.

“W-Wow.” Morty picked up one of the spoons. “How do you think they knew? Did anyone tell them?”

Rick shrugged, amused. He didn’t get to see the little shit smile like that often. “Probably overheard us.” He picked up a spoon and started digging into Morty’s ice cream even before Morty took his first bite.

Morty passed spoons to Beth and Summer. Just as he was about to pick the last one up for Jerry, Rick knocked it off the table with his elbow.

“Rick, what the hell?” Morty frowned.

“Oh, sorry, Morty. Maybe it’s early Parkinson’s. You know, to go with my incontinence.” Rick gave no fucks. Jerry didn’t deserve any restaurant ice cream. It was bad enough the loser was already getting cake back at the house. “Now eat your ice cream.”

Beth sighed. “It’s okay, Jerry. If you really want some, you can share with me.”

Jerry lit up. “Really? That’d be great!”

“Ugh.” Rick rolled his eyes. So much for that. He avoided looking at Beth and Jerry as Morty took the dish of ice cream to pass around to the family.


	5. Zero Gravity

Presents and cake back at the house had been a test of Rick’s patience. He wanted to bail so many times because of Jerry’s presence. He’d gotten spoiled living life without him. If that dipshit moved in, maybe it was time to move out. Maybe with Morty… Not that he needed to live with anyone. It just would have been easier for the sake of adventures.

Beth had gotten Morty a Nintendo Switch with a Mario game, and Summer bought him the Zelda game for the Nintendo Switch. Rick could tell their presents really got Morty’s dick hard. Jerry’s present, like Jerry, had been a disappointment. Just a five-pack of dress socks for college and job interviews. Talk about lame.

When all eyes turned to him, Rick had told Morty how his present wouldn’t fit in a box. He told the rest of the family not to wait up. He hauled Morty to his ship.

The first part was an all-expense-paid trip to Blips and Chitz with the three-thousand Flurbos Rick had saved for the occasion. He let Morty drive as a special treat, which he always seemed to like. Rick assumed the kid liked being trusted and a bit more on his level. They had an awesome time playing _Roy 4_. Just like the old days, Rick thrashed Morty’s score and took Roy off the grin, much to all the aliens’ amazement. The pair killed hours playing all sorts of games. They racked up plenty of tickets, and Rick decided to give his to Morty since it was his birthday. The little shit exchanged them for a _Ball Fondlers_ t-shirt, a matchbox replica of the _Ball Fondlers_ ’ car, and some _Gazorpazorpfield_ comics. They even had a few beers together since aliens didn’t card. Intergalactic laws were lax as fuck ever since Rick dismantled the government.

Rick drove them back for the second part of Morty’s present. Probably for the best since Morty was a little buzzed, but he also did so deliberately since he wanted to show Morty a special sight. He parked the ship near Earth, letting it hover above the Northern Hemisphere near Alaska.

“Alright, Morty. It should be starting any minute.”

“Wh-What should be starting, Rick?” Morty asked, looking around. “I thought we were just going back home.”

“Nah, old Rick’s still got one more surprise for you.” Rick took a swig from his flask, which he’d refueled back at the house.

In the next minute, a green glowing light started spreading across Earth’s horizon. The playful way the lights swirled reminded Rick of the green glow from the portal gun. He smirked upon hearing Morty gasp, but he kept his eyes on the Northern Lights. The green stayed predominant but red and pink hues sprinkled themselves into the mix every now and then, illuminating the sparkling stars. All of it looked beautiful with the full expanse of outer space and Earth as costars in the show, which took the spectacle to the next level in Rick’s mind, as compared to watching it back on Earth.

“Rick, whoa… Holy shit… I-I-Is this?”

“Yeah, Morty.” Rick finally turned his head to look at him. “Aurora Borealis.”

“It’s awesome.” Morty’s eyes met Rick’s. He beamed at the older man. “How does it exactly all work?”

“What? Y-You really want a science lesson now? Not like you’re in school.”

“Nah, c’mon, Rick! I wanna hear it from you.”

“Alright.” Rick shrugged, a small but genuine smile budding onto his lips. It was Morty’s birthday, afterall. He looked back at the green glow of the Northern Lights. “It’s all got to do with electrons, Morty. They pretty much collide with oxygen and nitrogen atoms in Earth’s magnetic field.” He drank from his flask again. “Their—URP—energy gets transferred to the atoms. A bunch of energy builds up. When it all chills out, they start to release the light you see.”

“I never thought I’d see something like this, you know?” Morty’s attention went back to the Northern Lights, too. “Even with all the crazy stuff we see on our adventures… Well, it’s pretty incredible.”

Rick leaned back in his chair. “Sometimes, you just gotta stop and smell the roses, Morty.”

“Yeah, I—Whoa!” Morty stopped short and pointed out the window. “Hey, look at that! A shooting star!”

Rick’s eyes followed the spec of light that shot across Earth’s atmosphere. “Huh. You know, it’s really not a star at all. It’s just a meteoroid burning up in the atmosphere.”

“I don’t care!” Morty giggled. “I’m still gonna wish on it!”

Rick snorted. “So what? You don’t care about science when you consider it magic, Morty?”

“Yeah, pretty much,” Morty answered, amused. He looked at Rick again, sobering some. “So… You wanna know what I wished for?”

Rick found Morty’s gaze, and his little smile broadened into a smirk. “I don’t know. Won’t that make it not come true?”

“Actually, i-it’d be better if I just showed you.”

Rick shrugged. “Sure, whatever. Knock yourself out.”

Much to Rick’s surprise, Morty unbuckled his seatbelt and rose from his seat. He started walking towards Rick. The gears in Rick’s head started turning. He tried to speculate what Morty wanted. Did he want to drive home? That was a stupid wish. Was he going to make him move from the seat? Why else would he be coming over so close?

Rick swallowed hard as Morty hovered over him. The smirk vanished from Rick’s lips. Suddenly, the young man plopped down into Rick’s lap, straddling his hips and draping his arms around Rick’s neck.

Rick’s eyes grew wide. “M-M-Morty, wh-what—what is—what’re you—”

Morty cut off the question by pressing his lips to Rick’s, engaging him in an experimental but wanting kiss.

For a while, Rick just stared, frozen in his seat. His heart hammered away in his chest. He never remembered a time where he felt quite like this. Then again, none of his past lovers had been his grandson. His heart’s incessant, rapid beating kept going. What a way this would have been to die… Surprise heart attack by a surprise kiss. The worst part was Rick knew deep down he wanted Morty, too. He just buried it with copious amounts of alcohol, science, and adventure.

Rick’s slender fingers gripped Morty’s shoulder. “M-Morty, no.. Morty, we can’t. I—”

Morty made Rick stop talking with another kiss. The little shit was trying to wear him down. Rick could feel Morty trembling now, but he wouldn’t give up. He kissed Rick again and again. An involuntary groan escaped from Rick, which made their lips fit together nicely.

“Sh-Shit, Morty…” Rick murmured, nudging Morty back just a little bit. He took his flask out of his jacket and started guzzling.

“Rick, I-I-I… I don’t know if I’m crazy or fucked up or what, but I just… W-Well… I can’t really explain it,” Morty stammered, still trembling despite making the first move. “It’s just, like, I don’t know. M-M-Maybe it’s sexual tension from adventuring together. I know we’re, like, related and everything… B-But I… I just… I-I-I can’t stop thinking about you, Rick.” The kid barely breathed while he spouted all of this out. “Y-Y-You know, I always kinda hoped when I turned eighteen, w-w-we’d do something about it since I always sorta thought you might’ve—”

Rick threw the empty flask over his shoulder, the metal clanking against the ship’s floor. “Sh-Sh—URRP—ut up, Morty.” He snaked his arms around Morty’s waist and tilted his head. He started kissing Morty back, shutting his eyes to concentrate on every sensation. After a little while, Rick turned up the heat by slipping his tongue past Morty’s soft lips. He wrestled Morty’s tongue for dominance, tasting the beer and chocolate cake on his breath, with a hint of vanilla from the ice cream.

As they made out, Rick blindly adjusted the seat to move them back from the wheel. They had been a little cramped considering how tall Morty had grown. The jacket and long-sleeved shirt began to cling to Rick’s skin.

Morty pulled back from him, breathless. He tore off Rick's jacket and threw it to the other side of the ship, almost as if Morty hated it and needed as much distance from the jacket as possible. Guess the kid had no respect for vintage clothes. Morty made quick work of Rick's shirt next. He smirked, watching as Morty threw off his own sweater. Rick reached his hands up and untied Morty’s olive green tie, using it to pull the young man down into another series of passionate kisses. He undid Morty’s yellow button down with finesse, managing not to damage a single button.

Experienced hands felt young skin, and inexperienced hands fumbled against aged, ashen skin. Rick noticed how Morty tried to mimic his movements as he felt up and down Morty’s torso. He realized the little shit’s rapid heartbeat matched his own when his hands caressed Morty’s chest. They both helped each other out of their shirts, throwing them in a crumpled heap on the spaceship’s floor. Rick’s fingers continued to prove their dexterity as his thumbs circled Morty’s rosy nipples, making them harden rapidly. He tweaked both of them, causing Morty to moan and tilt his head back.

Rick took the opportunity to assault Morty’s neck with kisses and bites. Morty’s hands clung to Rick’s shoulders. The teen’s quickening breaths showed how he grew more worked up with each passing brush of the lips and every nip. Rick knew how to bite just hard enough not to leave any marks. Nobody could ever find out about this. At the very least, they picked a safe venue. Nobody got caught fucking in outer space.

By now, Rick’s slacks felt impossibly tight. Morty’s dick poked Rick in the stomach through his slacks. His hands trailed south. Rick made quick work of both their pants. He took each of their hard-ons out and pressed the undersides together.

Morty’s grip became impossibly tighter on Rick’s shoulders. “Oh, god, Rick…” Pre-cum beaded out from Morty’s tip. Rick used it to make both of them slick. “I-I-I wanna… Oh, man…”

Rick chuckled, leaning back in the chair to look at Morty easier. “I’d probably tear you in half, babe.” Too bad. He never would have predicted this. But dual orgasms in space would be enough.

“I-I-I…” Morty swallowed, taking a deep breath. His trembling hand fished around in one of the pockets of his dress slacks and pulled out a travel-sized bottle of K-Y Jelly, just like the one Rick had imagined in the bathroom. He offered it to Rick, face stained red.

“Lube but no condom, Morty?”

“I-I-I didn’t want it to interfere with your pleasure,” Morty mumbled, eyes moving downcast.

“That’s an excuse if I ever heard one. You little slut. You wanna feel old Rick come inside you,” Rick teased, accepting the bottle.

“Sh-Shut up, Rick!”

Rick cupped Morty’s cheek, planting a gentle kiss on Morty’s now chapped lips. “H-Hey, Morty, baby… It’s okay,” he said against Morty’s lips. “Old Rick’s just as perverted. I wanna fill you up.”

Morty shivered, his flush spreading to his chest. “Aw, geez…”

“Here…” Rick nudged Morty out of his lap. “Let’s lose the rest of these clothes first.”

Both of them stood and stripped the remainder of their clothes, baring all to each other. Rick guided Morty down into the chair he’d just been sitting in. He reclined the seat all the way, allowing Morty to lie on his back. He also rose it some to line the chair up with his own hips.

“H-Hold your legs up for me, Morty.”

Morty obeyed, totally flustered.

Rick smirked, admiring Morty’s pink opening and hovering over him. The kid had done a pretty good job grooming himself down there, too. He squeezed some lube onto his palm, slicking and warming his spindly fingers in his hand before he tentatively started pushing one in.

“Oh, man,” Morty moaned, breath hitching.

“Just relax, Morty.” Rick kept his finger still for a while before he tried moving it in and out. Once Morty became receptive of the first, he inserted a second, pushing in about an inch. Showing his dexterity once again, Rick found Morty’s hotspot. Being mindful of his nails, the pads of his index and middle fingers started to massage Morty’s prostate in circular motions.

The young man’s entire body jerked almost violently in the chair from pure pleasure. Soon he shook all over, unable to keep from crying out. “Rick, Rick! Oh, god! Oh, man! Aw, geez!”

Rick laid off and added a third finger into Morty’s incredible, tight warmth. “Yeah, I know. Feels good, huh?” He couldn’t keep the smugness out of his tone.

“I almost came,” Morty mumbled. “I-I-I need—”

“Geez, Morty. You waited four years. You can’t wait four more seconds?” Rick teased, though he wanted to be inside Morty just as badly.

“Rick it to me,” Morty teased back, leaning up slightly to lock eyes with Rick. Somehow, he conjured up a smirk.

The comment and look actually made Rick flush. The little shit must have summoned all of his courage for that one. He rocked his fingers once more, appreciating the snug fit, before removing them. “Alright, Morty. Okay.”

Morty briefly sat up and grabbed the bottle of K-Y Jelly. He coated Rick’s cock with lube, getting the elder nice and slick. The gesture surprised Rick, sending pleasure throughout his whole body in waves. He ached for release. Morty lied back again and dropped the bottle. Rick pulled Morty to the edge of the seat and lined them up. Both of them shuddered when they felt Rick’s tip flush against Morty’s opening.

Without further delay, Rick gave them what they both wanted. He began to fill Morty inch by inch. He took it slow, remembering from past experience the hot burn and the strange sensation of being filled for the first time. He delighted in each and every moan that came from Morty’s mouth. The kid took him like a champ. To reward him, Rick reached one of his hands down to stroke Morty’s dick, while the other hand kept Morty’s leg up. With a little bit of time, he buried himself entirely in Morty, marveling at the sight.

“R-Rick… Oooh… Can’t believe you’re all the way in,” Morty murmured, sounding out of it.

“Just you wait, Morty,” Rick said, winking and giving Morty’s tip a squeeze, which earned a whimper.

Both of Rick’s knowing hands gripped Morty’s hips. He nearly pulled out all the way before pushing back into Morty halfway, which was plenty considering his impressive length. He started to fuck Morty in this shallow way, gradually increasing the speed every time he pushed back in. Morty began to rock his hips back, which took Rick to heaven despite his scientific view of the world. Morty was built for him. They fit perfectly together. Several low groans left Rick as his breathing became hot and heavy.

“Rick, Rick…” Morty panted, his body jerking again as Rick hit his sweet spot. One of Morty’s hands reached out and latched onto Rick’s. “Riiiick!” he cried out, coming hard. His hot spunk shot out onto Rick’s stomach.

“Fuck, Moooorty,” Rick groaned, eyes fluttering as he concentrated on Morty’s inner walls clenching even tighter around him as the muscles spasmed in the teen’s body. He started fucking Morty harder and faster through Morty’s orgasm. A few moments later, Rick came, warm jets of cum filling Morty to the brim.

Rick collapsed against Morty, a sweaty mess. On his way down, his foot accidentally triggered the gravity switch on the control panel. Morty pulled Rick into an embrace. They floated together in zero gravity, hovering a few inches above the driver’s seat.

Morty raked his fingers through Rick’s wild blue-gray hair. “Wow, Rick…”

Rick lifted his head and planted a lazy kiss on the corner of Morty’s mouth. He couldn’t keep from burping, a bit of spit making it onto Morty’s cheek.

Morty giggled. “Yeah, I guess that pretty much sums it up.”

“Shut up, you little creep.” Despite the harsh words, Rick sounded affectionate. He groaned when his back hit the freezing, thick glass that protected them from space. They had floated all the way to the top of the small enclosed ship.

“Here…” Morty reached down and grabbed onto the seat, pulling them back onto it. Keeping Rick close to him, his long arm reached for the switch. He turned the gravity back on.

The two of them lied on each other for a while in silence, basking in the afterglow. Rick dozed a little on Morty’s chest, finding the rhythmic beat of his heart very soothing. He stirred when Morty shifted, adjusting the seat to a more upright yet still reclined position. He slid out of Morty.

“Happy birthday, Morty.”

Morty smiled. “I still have one more wish.”

Rick snorted. “D-D-Don’t get greedy on me, you little shit. Grandpa’s not a machine.”

“Not that.” Morty laughed. “Geez, you really are perverted.”

“Alright, lay it on me, baby.” Rick pulled back to look into Morty’s gaze.

“After high school, I wanna get a place with you. Maybe somewhere where nobody knows us. W-We can visit the family when we want to and act normal, but… Well, I mostly want it to be you and me, you know?”

Rick raised his unibrow, surprised by how much Morty’s wish lined up with his own. “Wh-What? You wanna hang around me all the time? What’s the catch? Push me into more walls?”

Morty gave Rick’s ass a squeeze. “I’m still gonna call you on your bullshit, but that doesn’t mean I don’t need you or don’t ever wanna go on another adventure with you, Rick.”

The news sent Rick over the moon, but he kept it in check with a smile that had less bark than his usual smirk. “Okay, Morty. It’s your life.”

“Yeah. Rick and Morty. We’ve still got ninety-six more years,” Morty said, grinning.


End file.
